Dance With Me
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: Bra sings a beautiful love song at Goku and Chi-Chi wedding anniversary! Then sings a song for Goten!


Discliamer- I don't own DBZ or GT. I don't own Dance with Me by Degelah Morgan

Dance with Me

It was Goku and Chi Chi's wedding anniversary. They had never really celebrated it before, but this time their family and friends decided to throw them a big surprise party. Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Marron, C-18, Krillen, Tien, Lunch, and Yamcha were still putting the finishing touches on the decorations when the guest started arriving.

They hard rented the Satan Hall and decorated it elegantly. There were flowers everywhere. Everyone was dressed fancy and there was even a live orchestra to make the party classy. It was nine at night when Goku and Chi Chi finally arrived.

"Surprise! Happy anniversary! Everyone yelled as the couple walked in.

"Oh, my!" Chi Chi exclaimed almost crying as her two sons hugged her. Once everyone had hugged and congratulated them the dinner reception began.

Goku and Chi Chi sat in the middle of a long main table with their family. At another table was Bulma and Krillen's family. Only a certain Saiyan Princess was missing.

After the dinner Bra appeared on stage and walked up to the microphone stand. She made a short speech about how much she loved her Auntie Chi Chi and Uncle Kakorrot and what a cute couple they were. Bra sang and dedicated "I want to love you forever" to them. She sang beautifully as Goku and Chi Chi slow danced in the middle of the dance floor,

All the guest were either watching the loving couple dance or the enchanting singer on stage hitting the high notes with powerful emotions. Everyone clapped as Bra finished her song and Goku and Chi Chi return to their table.

"Okay! Now that the lovey dovey stuff is over with! Let's have some fun!" Bra said with a wicket smile as the violins started playing a tango-ish song.

"Oh, come and dance with me my baby!" Bra sang seductively taking the microphone off the stand.

"Let's dance till we go crazy! The night is young and so are we! Let's have fun and dance the night away!" Bra sang striking a pose.

"What I really want to do! Is just dance with you! I'll show you every mover! I know just what to do! Each step will feel so fine! One dance and you'll be mine!" Bra sand confidently giving everyone a flirtatious smile.

"So baby when we hit the floor! You'll be asking for more!" Bra danced over to the ballroom dance floor.

"Oh, come and dance with me my baby!" Bra sang pointing at Goten and calling him over. Goten got up and walked over to Bra as she sang the chorus. 

"Oh, put your hand in mine!" Bra sang as Goten took her right hand in his.

"Promise I'll take my time!" Bra continued as Goten put his arm around her waist.

"We'll dance from head to toe! I can dance fast or slow!" Bra sang as Goten pulled her closer to him. Or course Vegeta wasn't liking this.

"I'll kill the son of Kakorrot for touching my little princess!" Vegeta growled powering up.

"Oh, shut up! They make a cute couple!" Bulma said watching her daughter and her best friend's son dance.

"Baby look into my eyes! Let the music hyptonize!' Bra sang looking right into Goten's black eyes.

"Let our bodies synchronise! One dance and you'll be mine!" Bra sang as they started dancing together,

"When it comes to dancing! I know ho to move!" Bra sang pulling away from Goten as they danced apart.

"When it comes to passion! I know just what to do!" Bra sang doing a sexy Latin move. Goten did his own killer move impressing everyone including Bra.

"Feel the music inside! Feel like I am alive! Let's dance the night away!" Bra sang seductively right before the dance break. Goten grabbed her hand and twirled her around. They started doing some killer moves and turns. They were great dancers.

"Let's dance the night away!" Bra finished as Goten dipped her. Everyone cheered as Goten brought Bra back up and gave her his famous Son smile.

"I didn't know you were such a great dancer!" Bra complimented as the DJ put on a fast song and everyone got up to dance.

"Thanks! You're an amazing singer and dancer!' Goten complimented back. He was about to ask Bra to dance again when a blonde guy walked up to her.

"Wanna dance?" The hot blonde guy asked Bra.

"Sure." Bra answered walking away with the guy. Goten was disappointed but was interrupted when a brunette girl asked him to dance. He said yes and they danced.

The DJ was playing high-energy dance almost all night. Bra danced five songs with one guy then with the next in line. Goten went to talk to his parent. He couldn't help watching Bra dance as he thought how much the dance mix playing was like her theme song.

"See that girl! Watch that scene! Being the Dancing Queen! You are the Dancing Queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!" Goten couldn't help thinking how those lyrics sounded like they were singing about Bra.

He watched her dance in her short low cut glittery purple dress and matching platform heels as her long hair swayed around her. Gohan distracted him for a minute and he lost her in the crowd. He saw Marron standing by herself looking bored. He decided to go talk to her.

"Hey! Why aren't you out there?" Goten asked pointing at the dance floor.

"Not my kind of music!' Marron said over the loud dance music. Just then the modern music changed to 50-ish swing.

"Hey! I feel like swinging with my best friend!" Goten said looking down at her.

"I hope you mean me and not Trunks because then I'd have to wonder about you!" Marron joked laughing.

"Funny." Goten said as they went to dance. On the other side of the hall Pan looked like she was about to kill somebody in a dress. Goten, Marron and Trunks decided to go cheer her up.

"What's wrong Pan?" Trunks asked as they walked up to her.

"I rather be training than here." Pan said seriously.

"Oh, come on it's fun!" Goten said as the three friends pulled Pan to the dance floor. The four friends danced switching partners once in a while. 

Meanwhile Bra was wandering around looking for he mother when she saw Vegeta sitting at a table all by himself. 

"Hi Daddy!" Bra said sweetly sitting down next to Vegeta.

"I don't like you dancing with boys! Especially the son of Kakorrot!" Vegeta said giving Bra a mean stare.

"Oh, daddy! It's just dancing!" Bra answered. Vegeta's evil stare never worked on his little princess cuz she could do it right back.

"Why aren't you dancing daddy?" Bra asked knowing it would annoy Vegeta.

"I'm the Saiyan Prince! I don't dance!" Vegeta growled full of pride.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Bra said getting up as another dance song came on. Vegeta just crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Hey Daddy! Do you think you're better off alone?!" Bra sang along with Alice Deejay as the song played. Vegeta didn't move.

"Come on daddy! Grandpa used to dance with me when I was little!" Bra whined trying to get Vegeta up.

"You know you're going to have to dance with me at my wedding! I don't want to dance with you if you don't know how to dance!" Bra warned.

"What?! You're not getting married! Over my dead body! I won't allow it! You're my little princess!" Vegeta yelled furious getting up.

"Of course I'm not getting married! I'm too young and hot to get married!" Bra said sitting Vegeta back down.

"I'm just going to have lots of really hot boyfriends!" Bra said with an evil smirk.

"What?!" Vegeta fumed, but it was too late. Bra already left to dance with more guys.

It was midnight and Bra was dancing with the blonde guy who had asked her to dance in front of Goten. They had been dancing for an hour. Just then another swing song came on. They guy was about to dance with Bra when she shook her head no and went to get a soda.

"Tired?" Goten asked joining her.

"Hell's no! I could dance all night!" Bra said smiling .

"Then why aren't you dancing now?" Goten asked.

"I don't swing!" Bra stated.

"You don't know how to swing?! I thought you were the Dancing Queen!" Goten teased.

"I am! I could swing if I wanted to! It's just that Latin is my speacialty! Bra said shaking her hips.

"Prove it!" Goten challenged taking her hand and dragging her out to the dance floor.

"No! I don't like swing!" Bra said fighting to get away!

"You're no fun!" Goten said dancing. Bra just stood there and crossed her arms in a very Vegeta-ish way.

"Come on Chibi Vegeta! Dance!" Goten said grabbing her around the waist picking her up and swinging her around.

"Okay! I'll swing! Now put the Princess down!" Bra ordered. Goten did as he was told and bra kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a while before breaking apart.

Bra couldn't help laughing at some of Goten's swing moves. As she looked around the dance floor Bra saw almost everyone swinging. Trunks was dancing with their mom Bulma since Vegeta wouldn't be caught dead dancing. Goku was dancing with his granddaughter Pan. Chi Chi was dancing with her older son Gohan. Marron was swinging with her funny little dad Krillen.

"How cute!" Bra shrieked as she saw her grandparents swinging. Dr. Briefs was a good swing dancer since it was the music of his era.

"Now it's time for some real dancing!" Bra said evilly as Livin La Vida Loca started. Bra did a high kick as she and Goten started to dance just like in the music video. After that Bra and Goten danced together all night. They danced Latin, hip hop, slow and even swing! It seemed Bra had found her dance partner.

Authors Notes- Hope you like this fic! I know it's kinda short but I just love the song Dance with me by Debelha Morgan and had to write a fic using it!


End file.
